


One Warm Christmas Eve

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 03:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Francis and Ivan, both lonely on Christmas Eve, cross each other's paths, and what was once a lonesome and cold night for them takes a warmer turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Warm Christmas Eve

**Author's Note:**

> Rare ships, I love you so. Just a quick fluffy fic I jotted down during school. Happy Holidays!

Francis hummed quietly to himself as he strolled down the road, the only noticeable sound coming from him being the snow crunching under his shoes. The ordinarily busy streets of the city were now quiet and calm. Once in a while, a person or two would stroll past him, or a car would roll down the street. But every lone sound that broke the silence of the night seemed to be muffled by the snow fluttering down from the evening sky. The whole city seemed to be in a state of peace and rest.

But that seemed only natural to Francis. After all, it was Christmas Eve.

It was also the date of his friend Alfred's annual Christmas party. This year, just as every year, the party was extravagant, loud, and lasted for hours. After going through all of that noise for so long, Francis found himself enjoying the peace and quiet as he began to head home. 

He knew that all through the city, families would be eating warm dinners, preparing presents, and enjoying each others' company. At his own home, however, he was alone. Often times, he would have his little brother Matthew over for the holidays, but Mattie had fallen ill with a cold. So, Francis was alone this Christmas. Not that he minded. Not in the least. He was simply looking forward to curling up by the fireplace, drinking wine, and reading a good book.

As Francis neared his home, he passed by the local park. Not surprisingly, the park was empty, as everyone was busy at home. But as he passed by, something caught his eye. A single, solitary human form in the park, clearly contrasting the pure white snow which surrounding him. There was a lone person, sitting on a park bench, not seeming to pay any mind to the cold, rigid weather around them. Though he couldn't quite explain why, Francis felt an odd mixture of curiosity and sympathy upon looking at the solitary man. Following his sudden curiosity, he stepped into the park, and approached the man.

 

 

 

Ivan gazed out of his window, watching the snow sprinkle down from above. As he watched the snowflakes dance, he noticed a family, all bundled up in scarves, gloves, coats, and boots, strolling down the snowy streets together, happy and smiling, hand in hand. He sighed and turned away from the window, pausing momentarily to glance around the room. His house always seemed to have an empty feel about it, he noted. It used to be that his house was packed full of energy and excitement, what with having two sisters, one older and one younger, and his three best friends, Toris, Eduard, and Raivis, bustling about the house. But one by one, they all left. Whether it was to find work, live with friends, or to pursue their own independent lives and dreams, they all went their own separate ways, leaving Ivan all alone.

It goes without saying, but he was rather lonely. Especially on days like today. Christmas Eve.

Ivan, feeling quite a bit under the weather now, decided to get bundled up, and head out to the park for some fresh air. He always went there whenever he felt lonesome Most days, the sights and sounds of busy people passing by was enough to bring him down to Earth. But whenever nobody was around there, he was content to simply watch the snow flutter down from the cloudy sky in a calming rhythm.

Such was his plan today, as he made his way to his favorite bench, just by the pond, where ordinarily, ducks would float around peacefully, and frogs would croak and ribbit as they bounced around. He carefully dusted the snow off of the bench, and took a seat. He glanced up at the sky, watching the snowflakes gently floating down from above, relaxing him until he felt his eyelids flutter shut and he began to drift off to sleep.

A faint noise just barely broke the silence, bringing him back into focus. What was once a faint noise was now growing louder and nearer. It was the sound at snow crunching under approaching footsteps. Ivan looked towards the source of the sound, to see a person approaching. He squinted, trying to see the person clearer. It was a man. He had shoulder length bouncy blond hair. And he was wearing a blue coat, and a scarf which was colored like the French flag. Soon, he got close enough for Ivan to see his face.

He gasped softly.

The man had bright blue eyes, a gentle smile, and a patch of stubble covering his chin. His face was covered in a soft red blush due to the frosty winds blowing around them.

"Is this seat taken, sir?" The man asked. Up close, Ivan saw a sort of sparkle in the man's eyes, as a charming grin graced the man's face. Although for the life of him, he couldn't explain why, Ivan could hardly breathe. 

"Nyet, of course not," Ivan attempted a smile.

"Merci," the man politely nodded as he took a seat next to Ivan. "My name is Francis Bonnefoy, by the way," he grinned.

 

 

"My name is Ivan Braginsky. It's very nice to meet you, Francis," the Russian man smiled at Francis. He had short and shaggy beige hair, dark purple eyes, and a sweet smile. He also had a noticeably large nose, which the cold had turned cherry red, quite adorably, Francis noted. He was bundled up in a long tan coat, with a light pink scarf wrapped around his neck.

"It's nice to meet you, too, Ivan," Francis smiled.

"Were you needing something?" Ivan asked, a curious look on his face.

"No, not really. I just wanted to see if you were okay," Francis shrugged.

"Da. Everything is fine."

"... Are you quite sure? I don't mean to pry, but why were you sitting out here all alone? Why not stay home and get ready for Christmas? Erm... I mean... unless you don't celebrate Christmas."

"Oh, nyet, I celebrate Christmas, to some extent. But I don't exactly have anyone to celebrate with. I live alone, you see."

"Ah. I live alone as well. But usually, every Christmas Eve, my friend throws a huge party. And afterwards, my little brother comes over to my house, and we celebrate together."

"Hm... That sounds really fun. None of my siblings or friends come to visit. And I don't get invited to anybody's parties. In fact, it sort of seems like they try their best to avoid me," Ivan looked down at the ground. Though his smile remained, there was an obvious look of sadness in his eyes.

Francis paused, shocked. "But they're your family, why would they just block you out like that?"

Ivan shrugged. "I don't know. We used to be so close." He paused for a second, appearing to be in deep thought. "Well, looking back on things... I suppose we were not that close, actually," he chuckled quietly.

Francis thought for a moment. He didn't have anything to do this Christmas, either. And since Matthew wasn't coming, Francis was alone for the holidays as well.

 

"Say... Ivan," Francis started, catching Ivan's attention. "Would you maybe like to spend Christmas with me?"

Ivan stared at him for a while, a look of disbelief on his face.

 

Francis wanted Ivan to spend Christmas with him. They'd only just met each other. There was no way he could've been serious. But if he was... Well, Ivan certainly wouldn't say no. Spending Christmas with a friend was something he hadn't done in a long time. Something he longed for ever since they all left. Ivan was practically bursting with excitement now. Finally, he had a friend for Christmas!

Ivan noticed that Francis was waiting for an answer. Rather than saying yes, Ivan sprung forward, and pulled Francis into a bear hug, smiling his big childish smile all the while.

"Oof... T-That's quite a grip you've got there, Ivan," Francis chuckled. "So, I take it that's a yes?"

"Da! Of course!"

"Ah. Merci. I'm looking forward to spending this holiday with you, mon ami," Francis smiled softly, patting Ivan's back.

"Spasibo!" Ivan grinned, snuggling his face into Francis's shoulder.

The two new friends remained in the snow, hugging and cuddling, until Francis insisted that he couldn't feel his toes anymore, at which point, they returned to Francis's house, enjoying a small Christmas dinner, relaxing by the fireplace, and chatting happily. Which led to another hug. Which led to cuddling. Which led to a kiss. Then another. And another. Neither of them expected the night to go the way it did, but as they held each other close, snuggling and cuddling, and stealing little kisses all throughout the night, both of them were absolutely delighted that it did, to say the very least. And from then on, neither of them had to spend Christmas alone again. All thanks to one warm Christmas Eve.


End file.
